Marinette and the texts miraculous ladybug
by sir.funnybunny
Summary: Marinette is being bullied it's changing her. what will her friends do when they find out.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette-dupain-chang a simple girl with a not so simple life. She has a secret identity, a crush, a bakery with her parents. it's a lot more complicated than it sounds. let's see what she's up to.

"Marinette time for school." yelled sabine dupain.

"Ok fine." groaned Marinette as she dragged herself out of bed she tripped and landed right on her face. "mari are you ok." said tikki worried

"OW." "come on get dressed you don't want to miss seeing Adrien." that was just the motivation to get Marinette up and dressed "thanks, tikki." Marinette ran to get her pursue and tikki flew in it. as Marinette left her room she got a text from someone. it said, "you're a loser you are so clumsy and are taking up space in the world." that hurt, but Marinette didn't have time to see who that was so she pushed it aside and when to school. when she arrived she got another. it read " kill yourself." "Marinette!" she turned to see alya coming to her " oh hi alya." girl you missed stuff go DOWN!" "Ok, what did I miss?" "Chloe and lila had a fight!" "WHAT did they hit each other?" "with words." " ok let's get to class." "Ok." as the girls walked to their seat Marinette got another text. it said, "are you dead yet." Marinette replied, " who are you and why are you so mean." "that's none of your business." before Marinette could reply madme bustie walked in " ok class get out you math book." UGH moaned the class. " I know but go to page 46." the class got to page 46 no questions asked.

 **that's all for my first chapter. if you are being bullied or cyberbullied TELL SOMEONE! the insults aren't true you mean so much to the world. thanks for reading and c ya later BBYYEE ( if you need advice for anything tell me I won't tell or judge. I swear.**


	2. Alya found out Opps

At the top of the stairs alya was waiting for her bff. "Hey girl, come on." said alya. Marinette followed without waiting. Alya ALWAYS had something planned. "What do you have this time?" said Marinette. "Close your eyes." "ookk." alya opened up the door to her room and said. " you can open your eyes now." Marinette opened her eyes to see lots of nail polish and makeup. " OMG, how did you get all of this." "mom lent it to us for the night." * _buzz buzz*_ Marinette got another text. " _PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE."_ "Marinette is something wrong?" asked alya. "N-no my mom just was telling me to back some bread tomorrow." Marinette lied. "Oh ok." the girls were up till midnight watching movies and doing their nails,hair and makeup. " brb I need to go to the bathroom." said Marinette. "Ok." Marinette left the room leaving her PHONE behind _*buzz buzz*_ " who would be texting her at this time at night." said alya. Alya knew Marinette's code so unlocked maris phone and read the message." " _OMG YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY WWWWHHHHYYYYY WWWWWWOOOONNNTTT YOU DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE."_ Alya was red in anger. "Who the HELL is this." alya heard Marinette coming. So she set her phone down quickly. "I have to do something about this." thought alya

 **Sorry for the long wait. I just caught my bf cheating on me. I took the time I needed. I will post more often now**


	3. really marinette

**Thank** you everyone **for the nice reviews and yes** i'm **fine. Now who's ready for another chapter!**

"Okay I'm back." said Marinette. " okay what do you want to do now?" Asked Alya " how about watch the new horror movie lights out." "okay sure." the girls watch the lights out and after the movie was over they turned their own lights out. the next morning alya woke up before Marinette. Alya Went straight to Marinette phone and checked her voice messages. " 3 more. Dang this girl really wants Marinette dead." the first one said "no one loves you." the second one said. " your pathetic." and the 3rd one said. "Adrien would never love someone like you." alya knew that would hit her friend hard. But before she could delete it Marinette started to wake up. "Damn it." "Morning alya." said Marinette and a tired voice. "Morning Marinette. hey, let's go make some pancakes okay." " yes plz." the girls tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen to make pancakes. A couple hit the floor but hey 5-second rule. " hey after we finish eating you want to go get dressed and go to the park." said Marinette with a mouth full of food." "Yes." replied alya " Valentine's Day is coming up soon too bad we're both single." said Marinette " I wanted to tell you about something Nino and I are dating." "OMG yay nalya nalya nalya!" chanted Marinette " "hahaha adrienette adrienette adrienette adrienette!" chanted alya " ALYA what kind of name is that." " a cute ship name." *buzz buzz* Marinette ignore the text message for now. " aren't you going to see what that says." said alya knowingly. " N-No I-its probably just m-my b-brother." Stampered Marinette " you don't have a brother." "m-maybe it's A-Adrien." " whatever you can look at it later I guess." " let's go get dressed for the park." said Marinette " yeah sure." the two girls got ready for the park and ran out the door. when they got at the park they saw familiar cinnamon roll. Yes I called Adrien a cinnamon roll. " hey guys." said Adrien " h-h-h-hi." said Marinette. " Marinette I have to know do I scare you because you always stamper around me." Marinette's face went pale. he thought he scared her.

 **Hahahahahaha cliffhanger. sorry guys it was bound to happen. again thank you so much for the nice reviews. I will see you in the next chapter. BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! :)**


	4. adrien did it

**Peeps I hope you're ready to have your heart smashed** in a gazillion pieces **. I'm not going to waste much time so LETS READ!**

Marinette's face went pale. he thought he scared her. "NO No why would you." replied Marinette " because you always stutter around me." " I have to go but no you don't scare me." after she said that Marinette ran as far as she could. " you dummy you still don't know." said alya " know what?" said Adrien " dumbass she likes you." now Adrien's face didn't change one bit " oh I know." " you know then why haven't you asked her out." " I was going to." LIED Adrien " well I got to go but see you later."said alya. "Ok bye." The two parted ways.

########################################################################################

Adrien's pov

"Time to send another text to Marinette dupain-cheng." " I don't know why you're doing this your superhero your supposed to be nice."said plagg " I already told you." " I forgot." "UGH FINE! Marinette just doesn't get the hint that I don't like her. and she's always making googly eyes at me. I only love ladybug, not Marinette." " what if she is the same person." said plagg with a knowing grin " She isn't their complete opposites. Yeah sure they look like. but ladybug is kind, sweet, beautiful, generous, super, and everything good. while Marinette is a nobody, a loser, a freak and deserves to die. " I don't know if the master made a good choice to give you the cat miraculous." said plagg. " what are you talking about I'm a good cat noir." " yeah, maybe but you're not a good person anymore." " shut up!" *BOOM* "I guess we better go." Plagg CLAWS OUT!

######################################################################################

The duos pov

*after beating mustache man* " bye chat." said ladybug after the normal "POUND IT!" "Whoa whoa whoa why you leaving so soon? normally you hang around." " I know I know chat but I have to go." " okay I guess I'll see you next Akuma." said chat sadly. " yea yea BYE!" called ladybug as she swung away. "Yea bye." said chat quietly.

#########################################################################################

Adrien's pov again

"Oh well I guess I get to text Marinette again," said Adrien kind of Happy. "DIE LOSER." "and sent."

 **Hi guys how did you like this chapter. A lot of things happened. I know you kind of threw your heart on the table and I ripped it to shreds. but don't worry soon It will rebuild and start to glow. I will see you in the next chapter. BBBUUUHHH BBBYYYEEE!**


	5. TIKKI'S IS MMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD

**I know I know I broke your heart I'm sorry. but it had to be done in order for " "this" to work. no, I'm not telling you what "this" is cuz you will find out later. now let's get to the story.**

#############################################################################

Marinettes pov

"Tikki why did I run away?"Said Marinette sadly.

" because you were nervous."

" he thought he scared me. how did I make him think that why did he think that?"

" calm down Marinette."

"you're right tikki."

a few minutes later Marinette got a phone call.

" oh, it's from Alya." Said Marinette

"Girl why did you run away!?" exclaimed Alya "" I don't know I panicked." " you need to get more control over yourself." " I know I know but I have to go." " okay bye." "bye."

Marinette hung up and went straight to her bed and flopped down on her pillow.

" nagh, what's this." inside her pillow case she found a crumpled piece of paper. it said

" You're such an idiot if you don't want take my advice just to die."

" Tikki they know where I live."

"Yeah that's really creepy." said to keep looking around the room.

" not to mention hurtful."

"Well we can't worry about it now you've got to study for that math test." said tikki

Marinette studied for an hour and a half and then decided to go to bed.

#############################################################################

Tikki's pov

As soon as Marinette went to sleep Tikki flew out the window and went to the Eiffel Tower. she had also summoned to talk with the plagg. So he met her there too. as soon as he arrived Tikki spat out her words.

" plagg someone keeps texting me that these mean messages. she's taking them to heart and I'm getting worried. we need to find out who sent them." said tikki

"tiks….I….I already know who sent them." said plagg sadly

" WHO!"

" A...A-Adrien."

" WHAT. THE. HELL!"

" I've been trying to get him to stop but I just can't. and I can't tell him who ladybug is."

" What. Is. His. Reason?"

" he's…... getting….. annoyed with Marinette."

" I'm sorry Plagg but that cinnamon roll isn't going to be around after tonight. Cuz IM GOING TO KILL THAT FART!"

"Tikki you can't do that."

"YES, I CAN!"

Tikki flew all the way to Adrien's house. As she was above Adrien's face plagg grabbed her.

" PLAGG LET ME GO!" screamed tikki. she screamed loud enough to wake up Adrien.

"LADYBUGS KWAMI!"

" get a good look because you're about to die." said plagg holding Tikki back with all his strength.

 **AHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHA Another cliffhanger :). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I'm writing this with 1 hour of sleep on me. ( that was an exaggeration. I'm just really tired.)**

 **so see you in the next chapter . BBUUHH BBYYYEEE!**


	6. i broke my wrist

**Hey guys I'm sorry haven't uploaded in a while. last week and I broke my wrist and I have not been able to right because I have only had a splint. yesterday I got my cast and I am currently working on another chapter. they will come slower because it is hard and painful to type. I'm trying to Make it easier For me. I will post on Friday. also be ready for another heartbreak.**


	7. NO CHAT!

**Hey guys I'm back! thanks for all the love on this story it means a lot.**

 **I will have a poll up by the time you read this about if I should introduce some more ship, friendships, or another superhero. now** lets **get to the story.**

"Adrien?" asked a muffled voice from outside. "Tikki we have to hide." said plagg. So the kwamis flew outside and shut Adrien's window while Adrien pretended to fall asleep

#######################################################################

Tikkis pov

" DANGIT i wanted to give him what he deserved PPPPPAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" said tikki really ticked off.

" i know but go home and rest." said plagg trying reason with her. "But." No butts he will get what he deserves." they connected eyes and stared at each other. Ttttthhhhhhhheeeeennnnnnn, tikki kissed plagg Deeply then she flew away. Plagg was left a blushing mess. Hold on OMG AAAHHHHH THEY ARE SO CUTE! After a couple of minutes he went back inside. "What with you?" said adrien " GO TO SLEEP!" shocked at his kwamis outburst he obey. " this has been a strange night." thought adrien

######################################################################

Marinettes pov

Marinette woke and done did her morning routine. She when out to her balcony. She spotted cat noir jumping across buildings. "What is that silly cat doing."

###############################################################

Chats pov

"Oh there is Marinette." said chat with a groan. " wait maybe I could ask her about ladybug." so he when right to her. "Hi Marinette." said chat with a chirpy voice "hi chat what's up." "well i-" chat was interrupted by some akumatized villain that pushed Marinette off the roof. Chat instantly saved her without hesitation. When she caught her he felt some sort of care for her. He felt angry that someone would try and hurt her. And when he got away he would KILL the bastard. Then he realized he felt…..love? For her? "Uh chat you can put me down now." said Marinette

 **Don't worry Adrien WILL get what he deserves. Again thank you for all the love on this story. I will see you in the next chapter BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	8. alyaidek

**Ok be ready for some…. Nvm lets read!**

"Uhh.. chat.. You can put me down now." "OH.. uh...yeah." "thanks for saving me." " yeahgottogobye."said chat as he ran away. "Uh….ok?" Marinette went back inside and her backpack. She left for school wondering about chats strange actions. She arrived at school and immediately tackled by alya. "ALYA! What up?" asked Marinette. " Girl you missed some AWESOME CRAP!" " WHAT DID I MISS!" " _LIE_ LA AND CHLOE WERE FIGHTING OVER ADRIEN!" " WE SAW THIS COMING!" "WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?" "I DON'T KNOW." "hahahhahahahahha."laughed the 2 girls. " ok let's get to class before we are late and miss bustie kills us." said marinette. " lol ok." the 2 girls ran to class laughing the whole way there.

After class everyone was heading to lunch. "Alya i'm so happy." said marinette. " yea that was really big for you." said alya " yea its so cool that all 4 of us are going to work on it all together. And adrien will be there." said marinette melting of the thought of adrien. The 4 friends were chosen To work on a banner for the school dance. And if you don't know the four friends they are adrien, nino, marinette, and alya. " let's go get lunch." said alya. "Ok…." a few min after the girls sat down adrien and nino came over to the girls. " so we meet at my house at 5." said marinette. " sounds good said everyone at the same time." "haha ok." said marinette. At 5 everyone was there. "Come on." said marinette. everyone followed her. After 30 mins of working they were almost done everyone had paint on their face. "Who wants pastries." "me." "me "me." "haha come with me." said marinette "I will keep working you know what i want." said alya. "Ok." after the 3 teens left the room alya went back to work till she heard adrien phone get a message. "I can be noisy for one day." she looked at his message and saw his dad texted him. " i don't care about that." she looked through his contacts and found marinettes and clicked on it. " WHAT… THE … HELL!"

 **Hahahhaha, ok so we already know next chapter will be HUGE! So you in the next chapter BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	9. IM NOT DEAD

**IM NOT DEAD. BECAUSE IM ALIVE! AND ALSO IM SORRY! I've been very busy and thanks to my little brother my computer broke 1 week and a half ago. (thanks little bro) so I've been working hard to make money for a new computer. AND I DID! so say hi to the new computer. and because you guys are my friends you get to choose if it's a boy or girl and gimme suggestions for its name. I was thinking adrienugonnadie. so let me know what you guy think. ALSO! yesterday I got my cast off EARLY! now I'm in a soft brace! YAY! the doc said its 80 percent healed and I need the last 30 percent! now before you guys say. " BUNNY it's the last 20 percent! dang your bad at math." the doc wants it 110 percent healed because I'm a gymnast. do you guys want to know stuff about me ink so I will tell you**

 **all about me**

 **name: you can call me bunny**

 **age: 19**

 **what state I live in: the surface of the sun TEXAS! shout out to all the Texans. it's STILL hot here if you didn't know. MOTHER NATURE ITS THE MIDDLE OF SEPTEMBER. ITS NEEDS TO BE COLD!**

 **fave dessert: ICECREAM**

 **fave pop tart flavor: strawberry**

 **fave color: blue**

 **fave season: fall**

 **birthday month: November**

 **I don't know what else to say so let's play a riddle. the person who wins gets a shout out along with their answer. the riddle is**

 **" you can always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. what am I?"**

 **again I will post a new chapter tomorrow. oh and I started a new book called prompts go check it out plz and give it some love. I will write to you tomorrow BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. ROASTED

**Hi guys i'm back with another chapter. The new laptop's name is** **Harley Quinn suggested by kitty-supreme. Now the winner of riddle contest was miraculous foxieana. The answer was history. Lots of people got it but she was the first. Anyway i bet you guys are dying to read this chapter so i won't keep you waiting. So LET'S READ!**

Alyas pov

When the 3 walk in alya stood and said said "adrien can i talk you for a second alone." "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sure." alya grabbed his phone and went outside with adrien. When the 2 were outside alya pulled out a knife and backed adrien to a wall. " a-a-alya what are you doing?" "WHAT WERE YOU DOING BULLYING MY BEST FRIEND! SHE HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO HER YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD HER YOU THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE YOU DESERVE NOTHING IN LIFE!" adrien stared in shock. "How did you find out?" " YOU GOT A TEXT AND I OPEN YOU PHONE!" " stop screaming ." " DON'T TELL ME TO STOP SCREAMING I HATE YOU AND YOU WILL NEVER COME NEAR MARI EEEEVVVEEERRRRR AGAIN!" "you can't dictate that." "YES I CAN!"said alya kicking adrien in the….um ….place. While the 2 were fighting. Marinette heard them yelling. "Uh nino i'll be right back." "ok."

Marinettes pov

Tikki spot on she said quietly so nino won't hear her. She went out a window and went over to the yelling. "Ladybug?" said adrien and Alya.

 **This chapter was short for a reason. But im hoping on saturday i have a really long chapter.**


	11. well shit

**Wow i'm really late to post! Say thx to college classes for keeping me from my friends.( sarcastic ). Back to the story**

" what's happening out here?" asked ladybug.

"Adrien has been bullying my friend marinette!" alya spat.

"Adrien is this true?"

Adrien just stood there with shame all over his face.

"HE WON'T SPEAK SO NOW YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" yelled alya.

" ADRIEN! YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO DO THAT TO ME! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER…...oops.

" MARINETTE!" said the 2 in unison

"Yea…."

" marinette I'm so sorry!" said Adrien

" YOU'RE ONLY SORRY BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M LADYBUG!"

Ladybug ran off crying and went to the eiffel tower. She sat there crying thinking of adrien and how the love of her life did that to her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, ON THE EIFFEL TOWER! The next morning she woke up and went home home.

Her parents didn't even realize she was gone cuz her friends lied for her.

She stayed home all day because she had a fever. Later that day she got a message on her phone from alya.

" hey girl i'm sorry you ok?"

"Yeah i'm running a fever tho. Plz kick adrien's ass for me i hate him!"

"Already done last night adrien was leaving and i gave him more than a black eye."

"Thx."

"No problem."

Marinette sat down the phone and got out of bed

" marinette don't get up you're really sick."

"I have to go. Tikki spots on." tikki couldn't resist the calling. After the still transformation ladybug started out the window to go to the eiffel tower. She was jumping across a house when she fainted and fell 7 feet on to the ground. All the people on the street ran over to her.

" what do we do?" said one civilian

" lets call cat noir." said another

" how?"

"Well the girl who runs the ladyblog seems to know them. Lets notify her."

#######################################################################

Alyas pov

" guys ladybug just fainted and fell down from a house! We have to go!" said alya

" i will stay back. Don't think she would want me there."said adrien

"Yea, don't you dare EVER talk to her again."

Alya and nino ran off to help ladybug while adrien hid.

"Plagg CLAWS OUT!"

 **You guys deserve this fairly long chapter. Thank you for all the support on this story. Come check out some of my others. And write to ya later BBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	12. AN

Hey just to let you know i have surprised classes this weekend so i wont post until monday but for now you can read my other stories and my newest one 2 against the world. Also wish me luck on my test i'm going to need it. Oh also i have a new crush *blushing hardcore* if we can hit 15 followers on 2 against the world i will tell you his name! * still blushing and remember how stupid i acted in front of him yesterday* and if we hit 25 follows then i will tell you what i did to look so stupid. *realization* I'M A MARINETTE! hahhahahahahahhaaha , oh well write to you on monday. sorry.


	13. adrien feels the guilt

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" yelled adrien as he transformed.

Alyas pov

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do?" said alya she saw her friend lying there bleeding and unconscious.

" I got her. " said cat Noir. he stood up with ladybug in his arms and was about to take her to their secret place when alya asked " I need to come with you to."

" why" asked cat Noir. alya leaned Up against him and whispered in his ear. "Her Name Marinette dupain-cheng and I am her best friend I have to be by her."

"Okay." said cat Noir pretending not to know the name of Marinette. cat Noir then told her the place to meet him.

Cat noirs pov

"I really hope she is ok." thought cat noir

When he landed at their secret hiding place he set her down on the bed, and went to the fridge to get ice. The place was a warehouse that ladybug and chat fixed up. It had a small tv, 2 beds, a table, and some food. It was pretty small, only the size of 2 kitchens. Then chat heared alya knock on the door.

" HEY CHAT IT'S ME LET ME IN!" yelled alya

Chat ran over to the door and let her in. immediately alya ran to her best friend still knocked out.

" oh god this is all adrien's fault! Should have known i should have stopped this! i'm so so so so so sorry!"said alya as she started to cry.

"It's ok alya it wasn't your fault." said nino trying and yet failing to comfort her

"YES IT IS! I SAW THE MESSAGES! AND...AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" at this point alya was crying so much that chat started to feel the guilt.

"I-Im so s-sorry" whimpered chat starting to cry

"Chat, what do you need to be sorry for?" asked nino

At this point chat was on his knees, crying.

"I'm so so sorry." said chat. He soon felt the magic suit dissipating from his skin. he was back to adrien, crying and scared.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

 **Plz can someone make a comic for this story? If so thx! You can send the link to me. THX! I'm sick, i have been for one week. I go to the doc tomorrow. I'm going to sleep GOODNIGHT! Oh i will soon be writing a fanfic for seduce me. It will be a third game fic. BBBBBYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEE!**


	14. GET A AMBULANCE!

**WARNING! This will be a sad chapter! Like really sad.**

"I-im…...so….sorry" whimpered adrien

"YOUR NOT SORRY, YOUR-YOUR A…...MONSTER" yelled Alya through her tears.

"Alya calm down" said nino restraining alya.

She broke down…..Her best friend was lay on a bed… unconscious. Alya was so overcome by anger and sadness that blacked out.

"ALYA, wake up!" yelled nino looking down at alya. She was drenched in her own tears.

"She passed out." said adrien. " YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Adrien was shocked,nino has never yelled at him.

"Adrien you messed up…..I...I don't know if i can be friends with someone that does that!"

"I…"

Then a pink light engulfed the room

"AAHH, WHAT IS THAT IT'S SO BRIGHT!" yelled nino. "Its mari's transformation." answered adrien

The light was enough to wake up alya. She ran up to her friend hoping she woke up….nope. Alya then saw all the bruises and scratches.

"Ah….oh…..my…..god, she-she's drenched in blood. We need to get her to a hospital!" said alya.

"Ma-marinette." said tikki struggling to get one word out

Tikki had keep the transformation on to stop the blood. She was exhausted!

"AAAAHHH, WHAT ARE YOU!"

Tikki was getting weaker and weaker until she was completely out of energy

"TIKKI!" yelled plagg chatting her in midair.

"ALYA call the ambulance!" yelled nino.

 **Happy thanksgiving! Thanks for reading and tell me if you liked the chapter. And give me story ideas that you want to see in the Future!**


End file.
